


Benison

by Delta_Immortal



Series: TWfemslash Week Summer 2014 (B-List) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: fantasy, Biting, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Hickies, Marking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, PWP, Voyeurism, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Immortal/pseuds/Delta_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need this spell to strengthen their pack, but when the witch Lydia demands an orgasm, Erica's the only one willing to give it to her. </p><p> </p><p>Written for TWfemslash week, day four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benison

 

They seek the old witch, the Queen of the Trees for her blessing for their hunt. They’re a spotty pack- wolves with no real connection and a human- but they must provide for their clan or else the drought will last too long- the demons will kill them all and horde the rainwater to themselves. 

So they go, and the Queen reveals she is too old for the blessing, too neutral. But she has an assistant, a young, red-headed thing that seems headstrong and powerful. Erica likes her immediately. The assistant is familiar with the ritual, contains enough youth and power- the spell for their protection in the hunt is simple enough. 

It takes place on an old nemeton, a stump of a thing, and invokes the powers of the dead and all who were wronged by the demons for them to kill. Stiles looks a little uncomfortable as Lydia, the assistant Queen, starts arranging the place to her liking- a vial there, a trail of salt here. She commands even Scott around, and Erica gives her props for that. 

Erica watches her body sway, her soft form putting everything in it’s place. Her thin, long gown scrapes across the grass. The witch looks more ethereal, like a fairy. 

Lydia claps her hands when everything’s in place. The entire pack jolts in surprise, having been mesmerized by her movements. Erica included.

“Now then,” the witch commands, “Give me an orgasm.”

All the men stutter, unsure of what they’ve just heard. Scott blinks stupidly and Erica rolls her eyes. 

Lydia sighs loudly. “There needs to be a crash of energy in order for the spell to work,” she comments dryly, displeased by how stupid everyone is being. 

“Fair enough,” Erica says loudly, fed up with all of her idiots. They’re pack, but they’re dumb. “I’ll do it.”

Lydia’s eyes raise but she seems pleased, her body posture suddenly open and inviting. Erica can smell the attraction on her. 

“How can you orgasm without a penis?” someone calls out, and Lydia lets out a long, sad sigh. Erica actually snarls at the offending pack member. 

She takes a few more steps forward. “Any particular way you’d like it?” She places her hands on Lydia’s hips, the soft white gown bunching in her hands.

Lydia rocks her body against Erica’s, a show of submission. “Nothing penetrates me,” she demands. “Let’s show these boys how it’s done.” 

Erica nearly growls at that, and pulls Lydia into a kiss, biting at her lip. They clash against each other, both women of power, of might, and Erica obeys Lydia’s silent command when the witch throws back her neck, asking to be marked. Erica suckles as her hands grasp Lydia’s plump, taut ass, dragging their bodies together as much as she can. 

Little gasps escape Lydia’s throat as Erica marks her, claims her as hers. She can smell the sweet scent of wetness between Lydia’s thighs, growing ever wetter in preparation for activities ahead. As she licks and bites pale flesh, she knows her own sex is matching in wetness. 

Lydia’s nails dig into her back, struggling with her leather bra. She pulls it up, up, and Erica stops biting long enough for Lydia to take the thing over her head. Lydia bites her lip, nibbling on it a moment before her shifting, opening up her stance just a little to imply what she wanted. 

Erica grins, moving downward for one last hickey on Lydia’s neck, drowning in the little mewls Lydia is giving her. Lydia squrims in her grip, the shoulder of her dress falling to the side.

Gently she lowers Lydia to the stump, spreading her out like an offering. She kneels over the woman, hands tracing over her curves, her head falling between her breasts as she continues to suck. Lydia takes a hand to Erica’s head and guides her hand to her now exposed left breast, her hips shifting beneath the wolf. 

Erica kisses it gently, her left had coming up to pay attention to the other. She sucks along the breast, ignoring Lydia’s nipple entirely before she gives in, pressing soft kisses before rubbing her tongue over the nub. 

A choked cry makes its way from Lydia’s mouth and the sweet sent of her arousal only increases. Erica purrs over the nub in her mouth, no longer circling with her tongue but flicking over it again and again. Her left hand has been mimicking the actions as best it can- circling with her finger and lightly touching it again and again. 

Lydia’s hands attempt to find Erica’s breasts in return, but Lydia’s grip is weak. Erica laughs and moves her body to Lydia’s mouth. “Don’t worry about it,” she assures the witch. “Let me take care of you for now.” 

The glare Lydia gives her is worth it, but Erica pinches the witch’s nipple suddenly and Lydia keens, Erica only barely able to swallow the sound before Lydia finished. Eager for the other sounds Lydia might spill from her mouth, Erica seeks out Lydia’s supple breast again, this time wrapping her lips around her teeth and nibbling gently. Her hand squeezes and Lydia arches up underneath her, panting and gasping at the sensations. 

Erica gently uses her werewolf strength to force her back down, loving the feel of Lydia’s body fighting, desperate for more of what the wolf can give her. Erica lets her lips fall from her teeth and sucks, as hard as she can. Lydia lets out another jagged cry as she guides Erica’s left hand away from her breast, over her stomach and down to her clit. It’s hard to to feel exactly how wet Lydia is through the fabric of her dress, but she can feel dampness through the sheer fabric, and Erica is impressed. 

Lydia lifts up the dress with shaky hands, her legs widening for Erica’s fingers. Erica gladly explores round Lydia’s wet clit as she switches to her left breast to suckle on for a bit. Lydia’s wet and tempting, and Erica drags her knuckles from back to front, front to back, noting how Lydia’s hips grind against her in a similar fashion.

She pulls away with one last suck, moving her lips downward in a messy trail of spit as she moves towards Lydia’s clit. She can feel the strawberry blond’s stomach quivering through the sheer fabric, and moves it upward, placing kisses from her abdomen down, down through her pubs and one against her clitoris. 

Lydia’s lets shoot out to the side, feet digging into the wood of the old nemeton. “Right there,” Lydia commands, the first she’s really spoken in a while. 

Beautiful, half-formed whimpers and cries fill the air as Erica uses her tongue, licking up and down gently. Lydia tastes wonderful. She pauses licking for more of a biting sensation- once again, lips over her teeth. Lydia rocks against it, murmuring praises between deep, barely focused breaths. 

Erica looks up to see her face. Lydia isn’t even looking at her. Her hands are grasping Erica’s hands on her thighs, keeping them locked in place, her head flung back and her body covered in sweat. She looks debauched, wrecked. 

Erica puffs out her chest a little and sucks just enough on her clit, her tongue darting against it in the vacuum she’s created. 

Lydia comes with a scream loud enough to shake the trees. 

 

***

 

“New plan,” Scott says when they’ve left the witches’ home. “Erica seduces the demon queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. The prompt was AU, but it turned out more pwp than AU. T.T


End file.
